<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nation at Odds by CreativelyElias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058099">A Nation at Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias'>CreativelyElias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Established Relationship, False Accusations, Gay, Georgenap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Men Loving Men, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Red White and Royal Blue Crossover, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream wakes up one morning to ten missed calls and ninety two missed messages. He mulls over everything he had done in the past twenty four hours to warrant such a response until he pulls up Twitter and slides open the ‘trending tab’.</p><p>Right at number one, he read ‘#DreamIsACheater’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nation at Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• ———— •</p><p>note: this is an au set in the 'red, white and royal blue' universe where dream is prince henry, george is alex, and sapnap isnt a specific character </p><p>• ———— •</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐<br/>
• ———— •</p><p>Soft sunlight streamed colourful patterns across Dream's face through the coloured stained windows, coaxing him awake as he shifted where he laid, eyelids fluttering gently. It was a peaceful morning, not a single cloud looming in the sky, the only sound being his breath fanning against his pillow. It was so relaxing in fact, one might hear 'Peer Gynt - Morning Mood' playing in the distance.<br/>
          His arms stretched out wide, clenching into fists, parted lips letting a quiet groan slip past. Lazily his eyes peered around the room, tall ceilings and lush white walls patterned with gold and perfectly carved wooden sculptures gazed back at him.<br/>
          Part of him felt used to it, his entire life he grew up here within the palace walls, yet the rest of him ever imagined how he managed to land on this life.<br/>
          He rolled over twice to reach the beside table, grasping for his phone and pulling it above his face, narrowing at the screen to read the notifications. </p><p>          Ten missed calls, ninety two misses messages stared at him. </p><p>          "Fuck" he muttered, unlocking and opening the group chat he shared with his two boyfriends</p><p>          George: why isn't he awake it's literally nine am<br/>
          Sapnap: DREAMDREAM WAKE UP YOU SLUT<br/>
          George: I'm going to kill him<br/>
          Sapnap: DREWAAAMMM WAKE UP!!!!!!! </p><p>          He rolled his eyes, realising the majority of the messages came from the group chat, but many rolled in from his older brother and sister too, along with his mother. He held a palm to his forehead, eyes screwing shut, basking in the last few moments of peace he had before closing out the messaging app and opening the one website he knew would hold all the answers.<br/>
          Twitter.<br/>
          And it certainly did.<br/>
          Scrolling over to the 'search' menu he stared at the trending section, gasping on air and sitting up abruptly as he read the hashtag with millions of tweets under it.</p><p>          #DreamIsACheater</p><p>          "Fucking hell" he groaned, slipping out of bed and pacing across his wooden floor. He clicked the hashtag and hastily read over the tweets. All of them were hateful, spiteful comments about his and George's relationship, calling him all sorts of ugly words and a few homophobic slurs dotted between, everyone sympathetic for poor George, hoping he'll make it past this and move on from the Prince.<br/>
          Dream rushed to close the app and hurriedly called both George and Sapnap. They answered instantly.<br/>
          "Dream!" They both yelled down the line, he sat down on his bed and paused briefly, eyes gazing into the distance yet not focused on a thing.<br/>
          Then, out of nowhere, a bubble of laughter escaped him, rumbling his chest, vibrating in his throat.<br/>
          "Are you seriously laughing!?" George exclaimed, but it tipped him over the edge and suddenly he was howling with laughter, throwing his head back and letting out the longest wheeze of his life, arms clutched around his stomach, tears brimming his eyes.<br/>
          "Oh my god" Sapnap tried to sound frustrated but a sly chuckle mixed between his words.<br/>
          "Guys! Seriously!? The whole world hates Dream right now!" George tried to reign them in but the two collapsed into a fit of giggles, Dream clutching his overgrown blond hair, feeling halfway insane for finding the humour out of the situation.<br/>
          "Oh my god-" Dream tried, yet unexpectedly felt the air escape his lungs as he wheezed again, competing against tea kettles.<br/>
          "Okay, okay" Sapnap settled down as best as he could. "It's... it's not too bad, right?"<br/>
          "Not too bad!?" George yelled, "the world just started to accept mine and Dream's relationship! Now they think he cheated on me with you, Sap! The queen is going to behead us!"<br/>
          "Well, that's a bit dramatic" Sapnap dismissed, George went into silent disbelief before he sighed loud and long.<br/>
          Dream composed himself barely, brushing back his hair. "Oh my god- are you fucking kidding me?" He murmured lightheartedly, sitting at his desk and booting up his computer.<br/>
          As he did an array of knocks bursted at his door, he muted himself on call and wandered over, unlocking and opening it up. Behind it appeared his extremely dishevel elder brother, his hair a mess, clothes untucked and strewn on.<br/>
          "Dream. I'm going to kill you. You have a five second head start to run" he threatened deathly.<br/>
          Behind them their sister appeared, whacking her brothers shoulder. "It wasn't his fault"<br/>
          His brother whirled to face her, "wasn't his fault!? Are you serious?"<br/>
          "Okay, in my defence- Sapnap looked good under the moonlight" Dream tried, both his siblings turned to stare at him, their eyes dark, narrowed. He held up his hands, "okay, okay, so maybe I shouldn't have kissed him in public-"<br/>
          "You're an idiot!" His brother yelled, "now we have to tell the world you're in a-a-" he hesitated, still too awkward to say what it is out loud.<br/>
          "Polyamory relationship" his sister finished, rubbing Dream's shoulder soothingly. "At least the people who fetishise gay men will be on your side" she added, Dream deadpanned her.<br/>
          "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"<br/>
          "...yes?"<br/>
          "Oh my god-"<br/>
          "Look!" His sister sighed and stepped in, their brother following and leaning on a desk beside the door. "We can't say it was a mistake, or something else, because eventually you'll be caught again no matter what. You know mother is more than fine with you coming out with it" his sister ranted, words elongated and elegant with her smooth posh accent.<br/>
          "But the nation isn't" his brother added not to kindly.<br/>
          "That's why I'm worried" Dream sighed, "I don't want Sap to receive hate, I couldn't care if I was called greedy or, whatever-" he pressed his fingers against his eyelids, "but I know people will feel bad for George even though they don't have to, and Sap-"<br/>
          "Okay, let's assess the situation" his sister interrupted his flow of worries, pressing both hands onto his shoulders and gaining his attention. "The majority of the two nations were okay with you and George dating, he isn't the first son of the United States anymore, so it's a bit easier" she admitted.<br/>
          Dream recollected those long four years with happy reminisce, George's mother was a kickass president and brought a lot to the country, managing to win another four years after the first one with a landslide of votes. However, her eighth year ended a few months ago, and a new president was in office, a man again but sharing the same loyalties and beliefs as George's mother, so her work wasn't for nothing.<br/>
          Towards the end of her first term, George and Dream fell in love. The first son of the United States and the Prince of Wales across the sea, a bit awkward, they both knew that, yet in the end they realised it didn't matter - they were too in love to care. When they were accidentally caught and outed, George worried immensely what effect it would have on his mother's presidency campaign, however it barely affected it, and actually brought more support after she showed her support for her gay son.<br/>
          Dream unfortunately had to deal with his grandmothers homophobic attitude and traditional beliefs, however with his mother on his side, they managed to (unethically) persuade her into agreeing to allow their relationship to continue and go out to the public. She passed away a year afterwards, giving the heir to her daughter, Dream's mother. While her passing was unfortunate and sad, it did give way for a lot of opportunities for the LGBT community set in stone by the new queen.<br/>
          "The nation barely liked George, would they like a hillbilly hick from the rural backroads of Texas?" Their brother brought up, his sister sent him a glare dark enough to kill. He surrendered with a tight sigh.<br/>
          "Sapnap is fucking perfect, don't you dare" Dream pointed at him menacingly.<br/>
          "He gave you a black eye for insulting George, don't try it, Phillip" his sister stepped in, he licked his lips and stormed out the room.<br/>
          His sister turned back with a sad smile, "look, in the end, it's your life. It's George's life. And Sapnap's life. If you three boys want to be together, fuck what any nation has to say. You know you'll have a lot of support between the bad, and we'll simply have to ignore the hate as much as we can, okay?" She rubbed his shoulders and he nodded, eyes drifting to the ground.<br/>
          She lifted his head up by his chin and kissed his cheek kindly, "you'll be fine. We're making a statement later. But if you want to tweet something, go ahead, calm the people" with a soft hug his sister parted from the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.<br/>
          And his boyfriends on the phone. Shit.<br/>
          He scurried over and unmuted, hastily opening up Chrome. "Shit, sorry, my siblings came in" he excused.<br/>
          "It's fine, don't worry" Sapnap instantly replied, "me and George guessed so muted our end. Is everything okay?"<br/>
          Dream hesitated, logging onto Twitter and ignoring the timeline, going to create a tweet, his fingers hovering over the keyboard uneasily.<br/>
          "I think so. Maybe. I don't know. Sap, it'll take awhile for my country to like you" he said, strain in his tone.<br/>
          "I know, I already accepted that, dummy" he replied fondly, "c'mon, I've received hate in the past. I live stream, dude"<br/>
          "Being told you suck at video games is different from thousands of articles written about you in the daily mail-" he cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck... fuck the stupid daily mail"<br/>
          "Calm down, Dream" George spoke up, noticing the pain in his voice.<br/>
          "I can't calm down knowing how much—" he pressed his lips together, needing to learn how to control his frustrations.<br/>
          "That's it" George murmured, "you're fine"<br/>
          Dream felt his shoulders relax, George was perfect in every way, always managing to keep him steady in a rocking boat.<br/>
          "What do I say...? I was given permission to tweet something" he asked after a moment.<br/>
          "No swearing!" George instantly said.<br/>
          He smiled fondly.<br/>
          "Be nice about it, I guess. The nation is already angry, don't add fuel" Sapnap suggested.<br/>
          Dream sighed, he knew that was reasonable, but all he wanted to do was curse out everyone for continuously prying into his private life. Nevertheless, he knew the outcome of exploding at a nation, so he stretched his fingers and began typing. </p><p>          'What you saw was true, I was in Texas yesterday and yes, I was kissing someone. He wasn't George. But I didn't cheat. Both me and George are dating him. @Georgenotfound can verify in the replies. Please have more faith in me than to believe I'd ever cheat on the love of my life'</p><p>          He read it out loud.<br/>
          "The end is a bit touchy" George grimaced.<br/>
          "I don't care" Dream muttered, hitting tweet and watching the replies instantly rolling in.<br/>
          George sighed and he could hear the sound of a keyboard hurriedly tapping away, seconds later his response appeared in his notifications. </p><p>          'It's true. Please stop sending Dream hate'</p><p>          "Thanks" Dream murmured, closing out of the website.<br/>
          "What was so funny earlier?" George asked, instantly a smile wormed on his face.<br/>
          "I sort of knew this might happen" he admitted, "yesterday, in Texas, I knew we weren't alone on that street. But I didn't care, honestly? I still sort of don't. It sucks but..." he drifted off and shrugged, well aware they couldn't see him. "It's funny. I imagined it so many times and every time I laughed because it's so stupid but funny at the same time. How an understanding can go so far without confirmation of anything. People are going to say we're lying just as a way to stop the hate, but..." he let out a laugh, head tipping back. "I don't care"<br/>
          George hummed. "I guess... it's sort of funny"<br/>
          "Sort of? It's hilarious" Sapnap outwardly stated, his laugh managing to make a George laugh too.<br/>
          Dream stared at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face, listening to the angelic laughter from his boyfriends, contented.<br/>
          Later that same day he was standing on a stage ready to speak to his people. His siblings, cousins from his fathers side, and mother were all surrounding him, wearing comforting smiles to desperately try and reassure the young Prince everything would be okay.<br/>
          The crowd were murmuring amongst each other, he could see a lot of hateful glares pierced his way, while many others held up signs and wore shirts all in his support. He smiled at them, and they cheered.<br/>
A declaration was made to silence the crowd before Dream stepped up to the microphone, hands clasped behind his back, wavy bangs hovering over his eyes.<br/>
          The silence felt like stone walls encasing him.<br/>
          He looked down and remembered the last things George and Sap said to him.<br/>
          'You've got this'<br/>
          'You'll be fine. We'll be there tomorrow'<br/>
          Somehow, he managed to peer up again, their confidence pushing him to speak.<br/>
          "Hello" he began strongly, "four years ago my relationship with George was outed, we didn't give consent, and it was a painful invasion of our privacy. I know as a Prince I owe you respect and clarification of my life, but as people, neither me nor George had to tell you anything we weren't comfortable with until we were ready. Fortunately, we were met with an outpour of support, and I ask for the same now. I met a boy a year into President Ellen's second term, he was... amazing. Incredible. A boy born and raised in the rural outback of Texas, with accepting parents and wonderful siblings. He knew I was a Prince, but pretended he didn't, and treated me like a person, with humanity. He joked with me, and made me feel more than a title. I introduced him to George the same day, and they hit it off too, it was as if we had all been friends for years, and grew up in other circumstances. In a town where as kids we'd knock on each other's doors and hang out on our street. But even if we didn't have that, he quickly became apart of mine and George's life, and a few months later he admitted to us that he liked us. Both of us. And we soon discovered... he wasn't alone in those feelings. We kept it a secret for quite some time, for two years before George had the confidence to speak to his mother, who accepted him instantly. And mine-" he took a quick glance at the queen and she nodded, smiling warmly.<br/>
          "And mine accepted us, too. We've officially been together for over three years, and all I ask is for you to understand. Polyamory relationships are rare, but they exist. And just because that's what we have doesn't make our love any less real. It will take awhile to get used to, I understand that. I accept that. But please, before you speculate, assume, or spread anything about our relationship, imagine it from our perspective. We just want to be happy. I'll continue to be your Prince, and hopefully continue to bring light to the hardships gay youth go through. I stand with you, all of you. I hope you'll continue to stand with me, too" he finished, stepping away from the microphone. Instantly an uproar of an applause echoed in his ears and stretched out for miles.<br/>
          He sighed in relief, toothily grinning at his mother who reached over and pulled her son into a hug. That's another reason the nation adored her as a queen, she showed affection, humanity to her family.<br/>
          "Dream!" George called through the phone happily, "you did it, that was amazing" he complimented. Dream laughed fondly, lounging on a couch in Buckingham Palace.<br/>
          "Thank you, I was so nervous.." he admitted.<br/>
          "Doesn't matter, that was incredible" Sapnap waved off.<br/>
          "Sapnap teared up!" George instantly shot out, while Sapnap yelled at him Dream grinned brightly and laughed fondly.<br/>
          "Ellen told me to tell you she still supports you, and even made her own comment to America about it" George mentioned after awhile.<br/>
          Dream relaxed, Ellen was amazing, when his and George's relationship was first outed to now. She always held her sons life above her presidency.<br/>
          "Thank you, um- tell her I said thank you"<br/>
          The next day Dream impatiently waited in his bedroom, idly scrolling through his Twitter newsfeed. The hate had been either deleted or piled on by an avalanche of support, everyone congratulating him and his relationship. Unfortunately, Sapnap was outed to be their boyfriend, it didn't take long for people to connect the shadowed face caught in the picture to the semi-popular Minecraft live streamer, yet Sapnap reassured him it was fine, so tried not to let it bother him.<br/>
          The fact their privacy was invaded again and again was something he'd never get used to though.<br/>
          His door opened, he closed Twitter and looked over his shoulder, Phillip stood their awkwardly.<br/>
          Dream sighed through his nose, "yes?"<br/>
          "I'm sorry, about yesterday. I didn't mean it. I was worried for you, that's all" he apologised meaningfully. Dream sighed and shut down his computer, standing up and lazily walking over to him.<br/>
          He levelled his brother in height, a tall six foot three which funnily towered over George.<br/>
          "It's fine" he accepted, "I know when you're worried, even if you have a stupid way of showing it"<br/>
          Phillip winced, but Dream continued. "We're fine. Promise"<br/>
          "Thank you, Dream" he smiled. "George and Sapnap should be arriving any minute"<br/>
          "Thanks" Dream gave him a quick hug before parting out the room. Phillip was another member of the family who once outwardly refused Dream from perusing his gay relationship, but after it was outed and accepted, he settled into it and deeply apologised for what he had done.<br/>
          Over time, Dream accepted it. He still does. They're brothers, after all. Family makes mistakes all the time. He recognised what he did wrong, and honestly that's all Dream could ask for.<br/>
          He waited outside with a few PPO's dotted around, a smile breaking out on his face when a black SUV rolled up, George and Sapnap tumbling out and running up to him.<br/>
          He laughed and embraced them both in a hug, Sapnap's head burrowing into his neck, George hiding his face in his chest.<br/>
          "Hello, you two" he murmured, kissing both of their foreheads.<br/>
          "I've missed you" George breathed.<br/>
          "I've missed you more" Sapnap argued.<br/>
          Dream laughed and playfully shoved them away, then cupped George's face and kissed him longingly. He blushed deeply yet reciprocated. He was always so easily flustered, it was adorable.<br/>
          Upon leaning back he gasped as Sapnap hauled him into a passionate kiss, his hair clutched tightly in his hands. Sapnap was much more forward than George, but Dream didn't mind a single bit.<br/>
          When they broke apart they were all sharing bright grins, their eyes full of wonder, of love.<br/>
          "So... what did we learn from this?" George asked, crossing his arms.<br/>
          "To be more careful in public" Sapnap groaned.<br/>
          "And will you do that?"<br/>
          They all shared a look, Dream smirked.<br/>
          "Nope"<br/>
          They all laughed and quickly headed inside to his bedroom, sprawling out on the bed, cuddling up to each other comfortably.<br/>
          The world would take awhile to get used to their relationship, but in moments like these, soft, loving scenes with blinds drawn and doors shut, with their limbs intertwined, hands achingly tenderly cupping each other's faces, they couldn't find a single cell within them that cared.</p><p>• ———— •<br/>
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>